There is a need for water vehicles that are more compact and more maneuverable than those currently available. Particularly, there is a need for a water bike where the flotation elements responsible for maintaining the water bike on the surface of a body of water also are responsible for moving the water bike through that body of water.
Presently, water bikes comprise stationary floatation elements responsible for at least in part keeping the water bike afloat on a body of water. This can result in a water bike that is bulker than necessary. In addition, the maneuverability can often be hampered.
There is still a need for a water vehicle in which all of the floatation elements necessary to allow the vehicle to float upon a body of water also are configured to provide motion of the water bike upon that body of water.